Soldato J
"The man named Pizza is dead. My name is J." Once trapped by the evil of the Zondar, the former Machine King Pizza was freed from his curse by the shining light of the J-Jewel. Now restored, Pizza has reclaimed his destiny as Soldato J-002, last survivor of the Red Planet. Soldato J and his allies - the living J-Jewel Arma and the living computer Tomoro-117 - are determined to end the threat of the Zondar forever, no matter what it takes. A fiercely private individual, Soldato J's lone-wolf attitude often sets him at odds even with those who have the same mission as he does, his stubborness rivalling even Guy Shishioh's. In the end, however, there can be no doubt - what burns within Soldato J's heart is the flame of courage, no matter the path he walks, what he seeks above all else is justice. Background Information Formerly known as the Machine King Pizza, Soldato J-002 has come a long way since the decimation of his home planet by the evil Zondar Machine Race. The first and the last of the Soldato J-series of Combat Super Cyborgs created by the genius leader of Red Planet known as Abel, Soldato J-002 was the only J to survive the destruction of the red world. He watched the J-Armada, the proud and powerful clones produced from his template, fall and die; he watched the J-Arks and J-Battlers streak to the ground, exploding amongst the ruins of skyscrapers that once grasped the clouds of fire. Alone, he fought his way through the Machine King armies; alone, he reduced them to the numbers that invaded Earth. He was charged by Abel with avenging the Red Planet as she lay dying; he fought the Arm Primeval to a standstill amidst the ashes of his home. And he failed. And for his failure, he was forced to escape, to roam the Red Planet deserts and avoid the Zondar for as long as he could. He had to complete his mission. But he was not so strong. He collapsed in a heap, his J-Jewel energy expended from his months of walking the planet, at the feet of the one Machine King who could throw him off guard - the one machine king who knew him as well as he knew himself. His former partner Tomoro-0117, now transformed into the evil Penchinon. Penchinon placed the Zondar Metal upon his head, and J, without power, was transformed by the evil material from the hero of Red Planet to the twisted supervillain Pizza. Pizza, along with Pasdar, Penchinon, Primarda, and Polonaise, would be part of the vanguard chasing Galeon to Earth, where they would proceed to battle against the collected forces of Humanity in an attempt to zondarize all mankind. Along the way, Pizza gained an intense hatred for Guy Shishioh - a hatred culminating in a rivalry that would persist even after the alien general's death. Pizza's rampage would last until Allenby Beardsley managed to convince him to attempt to free himself. In a heroic act of self-sacrifice, Pizza brought down the wall of Zondar Pasdar had erected around Tokyo 02; for his trouble, he was smote like a bug by Pasdar, who revealed that Pizza's defection had been implanted specifically to discover the location of 3G Base. Pizza's final goodbye culminated in an explosion of J-Jewel energy, and thanks to that, he was found by the young Ikumi Kaidou - the living J-Jewel Arma. Arma purified Pizza and Tomoro with his powerful J-Jewel energy, and the three went to recover the J-Ark from its volcanic resting place after warning the heroes celebrating Pasdar's defeat that they were not done yet - the Primevals would soon come, called by Pasdar's death. The J-Ark's launch was interrupted by Banjo Haran, who attempted to convince Soldato J to cease his self-centered actions. J's pride and rage overcame him, and he fought against Banjo like a mad beast. Banjo managed to repel the J-Ark and save the town, and J was left with a rivalry against Banjo that would not be overcome for a long time. Shortly after this, J invaded the Tower of Teppelin, and confronted the mysterious Lord Genome in his tower for answers, learning not only of Genome's true power but also his true motivation, his absolute and crushing despair. In an attempt to learn which side was correct, J also confronted the Gurren-Dan; this confrontation unlocked within him something that no other J had achieved, and J took his first step onto the path of Spiral Knight behind the ultimate hero Simon. J fought against numerous foes over the coming year, slowly building 'friendships' grudgingly with the Earth Federation Alliance - particularly Guy Shishioh, his rival, whom J stood by time and again despite numerous warnings that he would kill the Cyborg in a fair fight. He built a rivalry against Alberto the Shockwave and Fabulous Fitzgerald of the Magnificent Ten, as well, finding pleasure in the fact that there were humans who could fight as well as he could on foot. Eventually, he began to question his own feelings of distrust and dislike towards the human race, as he was proven time and again that not all of them were ignorant and foolish of their home. J came to even respect a few of these warriors, and when he started dating the martian heroine Ken Marinaris, it seemed that the Red Planet warrior's time of anger was beginning to disappear. He even agreed to train Tasuku Shinguji in the art of wielding a spear. When the Balmarians kidnapped Banjo Haran and turned him loose against Mars in the immense and terrible Titan Uriyah, J arrived on the scene to help the defenders assembled battle against the monstrous mecha. When Banjo targeted Ken Marinaris with the full Power of the Sun, J's inherent programming towards survival was overridden by his compassion, bravery, and caring for the pink-haired woman; without hesitation, he took the strike of Uriyah to the chest of King J-Der. For his heroism, he was rewarded with a crippling blow; he was reduced to a comatose state, Arma's J-Jewel energy barely able to sustain his life. In risking his own life to save not only Ken, but all of Mars, J may have found absolution, and finally defended the red planet as he had promised Abel so long ago. Personality Traits Soldato J-002 is a proud, heroic individual. Though he is gruff, arrogant, and angry on the surface, this is only the result of watching his entire world reduced to ash and waking up years later in an alien realm, known only to him through the memories of a being who was at once him and yet twisted and evil. He is rude and uncaring, and generally contemptuous towards humanity (or at least was, before the Uriyah struck him in the chest), especially Guy Shishioh - whom he has vowed he will one day slay in a fair battle to prove which of them is superior. However, as a result of his repeated interactions with humanity, he has slowly come to accept that not all of them are awful polluting beings who can't understand that they are in grave danger. Their bravery has, in fact, reached his heart; he has proven himself a true hero, both as the Zondar Pizza and as Soldato J himself, time and again sacrificing his life and well-being for people close to him without hesitation. J is slowly coming to understand that there are challenges he cannot overcome alone; but together, force is multiplied to the point of unstoppability. J's primary weakness is his overwhelming pride and sense of honor. Easily exploited, J can be manipulated through attacks on both character traits; when he is pushed to the brink, he becomes angry to nearly the point of madness, and a trained warrior should easily be capable of taking advantage of this incredible rage. J hates Guy Shishioh, in a way that is no longer really "hate" but rather "a characteristic of their friendship"; despite claiming to loathe the Cyborg, J has stood by Guy time and time again, defending him from certain death - if only to claim that he refuses to allow someone else to steal the kill that is rightfully his. He also has a similarly grudging respect for Alberto the Shockwave, the first human he met who could completely defeat him on foot, as well as Banjo Haran, the only man to completely crush him at his strongest. J has a fondness for pink-haired girls, especially; he is dating Ken Marinaris of Mars, though he also has a (very very grudging) attraction towards Renais Kerdif-Shishioh, cousin of his hated rival. Only time will tell how this romance plays out. Talents & Abilities Soldato J-002 is the ultimate soldier of a dead world, the legacy of the genius Abel. A super-enhanced, super-cybernetic supersoldier produced specifically for the task of exterminating the Primevals, J-002 is both the first of the J-Armada and its former Supreme Commander under Abel, J-002 is a warrior to be feared. On the tactical front, he is loaded with strategies, maneuvers, and martial arts of a dead world; he knows war as it was conducted over the entire history of the Red Planet, and his cybernetically-enhanced brain is capable of processing multiple fronts as quickly as any HUD computer. He is hardly unbeatable, of course, and is not particularly familiar with human tactics outside of Pizza's studies on the subject. In addition, his very body is augmented to the point of being the equal of the Experts who roam the world. Named as an alien Expert by Alberto the Shockwave in their first confrontation, J's martial strength is remarkably impressive; his kick can sunder armor, and his impossibly fast Phoenix Dance is proof that J is one of, if not the, fastest beings ever to exist. He is the originator of Red Planet's J-style Red Plant Martial Arts, which was programmed into the Js who came after him. This martial art was distilled from his programmed mastery of the Red Planet's legacy of war; it could be considered the Red Planet's "equivilant" to the School of Master Asia, though it is hardly so lofty in strength, for the Red Planet's history of war and martial arts is far shorter than Earth's. J is capable of flying unaided at speeds that can equal or surpass many earth-build mechs. He can survive unaided in the vacuum of space, underwater, or in the heat of a volcano; J is (personally) immune to all forms of heat except the energy of the Sun harnessed by Banjo Haran, due to Red Planet's abnormally enormous temperature and proximity to its home star. J does not require food, though he can eat; he does not require sleep, though he is capable of shutting down to replenish his battery if it is exhausted to the point of danger. He is capable of producing a pair of extraordinarily powerful plasma blades (transformed into drills by a particular incident) from the J-Jewels on his arms, as well as concentrating this plasma energy around his fists and legs if need-be. J is also beginning to walk the path of the Spiral Knight, thanks to the J-Jewels implanted in and powering his body; he runs on willpower and courage, and cannot help but take steps onto this path, though it is only because of exposure to Simon and Lord Genome that this is possible; otherwise, he would simply be stuck on one track, unable to change his course. Personal Relationships Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Unaffiliated